comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-7045)
Loki is the biological son of Laufey, "king" of the frost giants, and the adopted brother of Thor. Known as the God of Mischief, Loki's lust for power brought on by living a lie and being unfavored by his adaptive father Odin has led to countless attempts through the centuries to destroy Thor and seize the throne of Asgard for himself. Loki is very cunning and clever, much more so than he lets his opponents see. He often has backup spells and his part in a carefully planned takeover/revenge attack/manipulation is not always apparent even after his plans have been foiled. He effortlessly uses magic tricks to great effects at the spur of a moment, and is uncommonly reckless with his might. Loki is also sinister and malicious, and called both the God of Mischief and, as of 2020, the God of Evil. His main goal is to conquer and rule the whole of the Nine Realms. He loves to embarass and humiliate opponents, but he will also settle for killing them, particularly if the opponent in question is Thor. Loki grew up constantly jealous of Thor’s accomplishments and dedicated himself to the one art that Thor could not master, namely sorcery. He has waged a secret war of lethal rivalry against his foster brother, and even against his foster father, Odin, ever since the brothers were children. Since attaining his goal in 2020 only it to be stripped away by the Avengers, Loki’s secondary goal has been to kill his foster brother. If confronted by the threat of exile from Asgard, Loki will usually heed to the will of his stern and more powerful foster father, Odin, but will often manage some small victory while doing so (except for the aforementioned defeat). Loki has grandly attempted many times to usurp the throne of Asgard, but has been defeated each time. Still, he obessively and resolutely returns with new plans to succeed. In fact, he intends to imprison, torture and perhaps even execute both both Thor and Odin the day he seizes control, as well as punish everyone who has offended him in the slightest. That will be a bloody day. Although planning well in advance his plans seem to be hindered by unforeseen factors or pure bad luck, though they often have some lasting effect. In fact, Loki’s pride has also often been his downfall. Still, Loki is always active and whenever troubles arise in the golden realm of Asgard or in Thor’s life, Loki is sure to be involved. Loki seems to feel no remorse for anything he has done, because he knows that eventually triumph will be his, and it was worth any price. Loki is also known to take mean hoodlums and promoting them to vicious super-goons, like the Wrecking Crew or Absorbing Man, who continue to cause problems long after Loki himself is gone from the scene. Sarcastic and caustic, Loki’s lethal mischief often constitutes petty revenge, since he cannot rule Asgard as he wishes. Yet. Perhaps surprisingly, there is also a less often seen softer side to Loki. He feels some warmth towards his progeny, including humans, gods and monsters. If they were to oppose his plans as they are, however, they would be targets of his wrath. Humans that behave like or are royalty can impress Loki, who will thus try to befriend or seduce them. Despite being the trickster god, Loki is prone to grant boons to those who have deserved his gratitudes. Loki’s relationships with his children and progeny are often more than a little complex. History to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (Asgardian Form)= |-| Frost Giant Form= *Teleporter Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Dense Tissue' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Longevity' *'Sorcery' **'Telekinesis' **'Mystical Energy Blasts' **'Mystical Force Fields' **'Illusion Casting' **'Teleportation' **'Psionics': Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances, even across dimensional barriers, as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. **'Shapeshifting' **'Physical Empowerment' **'Other Mystical Abilities': Loki can also bring inanimate objects to life and mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers, and bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator. *'Allspeak' *'Skilled Combatant': Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor on numerous occasions and beat the Disir into (literal) submission. Weaknesses *'Magic Limitations': Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard as even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. *'Superiority inferiority complex': Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Paraphernalia Equipment Loki sometimes carried with him certain mystical empowered objects or substances that were used to expand his own magical powers or to make permanent mystical transformations. Weapons A magic staff, known in Norse mythology as Lævateinn, which means "wounding wand." Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Frost Giants Category:Single Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Stamina Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcery Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Telepathy Category:Hypnotism Category:Shape Shifting Category:Power Bestowal Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omnilingual Category:Expert Combatant Category:Staff Wielders Category:Laufey Family Category:Farbauti Family Category:Odin Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Thor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Loki